Savage Lands: Survival
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Spider-Man, Wolverine, Ka-Zar, and Zabu and trailing Kraven in The Savage Lands, to find out what he's doing there, and stopping him. But when Spidey is hit by darts (again), covered in snake poison. With no way to contact Shield, but to abandon their mission and fly to the Tricarrior themselves, They're forced to stay after finding out Kraven's true plan.
1. Chapter 1

**What's Up guys? It's your friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya! Here to bring you another story.**

 **Things have been crazy with all our Exchange Students here. And next week I'll be gone at camp. Then babysitting, sister's birthday party, vacation to visit family. And all that crazy jazz. I know I bhave a lot of stories and I havn't even had time to updagte those, but all week I've been looking for some good USM stories to read where Spdiey is sick or something and I haven't been able to find any! So if you guuys no of any good ones lemme know. Thanks in advance! Anyway, I'm gonna TRY to update all of my stories before I leave for camp. Key Word: Try wish me luck on actually doing it. And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Spidey's POV

"You're probably wondering what your Friendly Neighborhood City Spider Man is doing in the Savage lands again, with Ka-Zar, Zabu, and Wolverine. Well Shield sent us on a mission. Kraven the Hunter escaped Shield custody and was spotted here, and we don't know what He's up to. So they sent us to find out. Ka-Zar, Zabu, and Wolverine, are right at home in this environment. Me? Not So Much, last time I was here, I got attacked by a dinosaur, almost eaten alive by blood sucking bugs, and something else happened, that involved my suit getting torn and me smelling like someone stuck the Hulk on me, don't ask me what happened with that, because I honestly don't remember, And no one will tell me, they always just brush it off with a 'You'd rather not know' Anyway, back to the mission. We don't know what He's up to, but it can't be good."

"Spidey, Pay Attention! And get those blood sucking bugs off you!" Wolverine growled.

"Ahh!" I shouted, getting them off, I. Hate. Bugs. But Ka-Zar and Zabu right looked at home, and Wolverine smelled right at home here.

"So have your mutant senses picked anything up yet?" I asked to Wolverine, swinging down so I was closer to him.

"Nothin yet-Wait." He stopped, sniffing the air. "I got him. He's this way." Wolverine bolted off into the trees, Ka-Zar and Zabu immediately following. I sighed, before following them. "I cannot wait to get back to New York, where everything you touch doesn't try to eat me." I thought.

"Come on Webs! You gotta keep up!" Wolverine shouted. "I am keeping u-Oof!" I ran into tree. "Stupid Tree." I muttered, swinging down to where the rest of the group had stopped. "He's here. I can smell him." Wolverine growled, extending his claws. Suddenly my Spidey sense blarred in my head. "Get down!" I yelled.

The group did so just narrowly avoiding being impaled by some spears that came out of nowhere. "Again with the pointy things?!" I shouted, webbing a dagger that came from the same place the spears did.

Kraven jumped out of his hiding place, scowling. Wolverine growled, so did Ka-Zar and Zabu.

"I will not let you stop me this time." He hissed. Wolverine lunched for him and he and Kraven exchanged a few hits. Then I shot a web pulling Kraven to the ground. He growled, getting up. Ka-Zar went to grab him, but he jumped up onto a branch.

Suddenly he pulled out a some blow darts, and shot them all towards us.

My Spidey Sense exploded in my head as the darts headed for Ka-Zar, Wolverine, and Zabu. "Look out!" I cried, jumping down to where they were, shooting a web at them, the impact of the web sending them flying out of the way. And within a split second I turned, to shoot the darts. I shot 2 of them out of the way, And saw the others were two close too stop. I flipped out of the way, web slinging up into the trees, before looking around for Kraven. "Aw nuts. He must've escaped." I said disappointed, before swinging over to where Wolverine, Ka-Zar and Zabu, where all tangled in the webbing I had shot at them to get them out of the way.

"Are you guys ok? I asked landing next to them.

"Yeah, Thanks for the save Webs." Wolverine said, before using his claws to get himself out of the webbing, before turning and doing the same to Ka-Zar and Zabu.

"No Problem. But Kraven got away. Do you think you can pick up his sent?" I asked Wolverine

He sniffed the air. "Wait, he's still here." He looked around his eyes darting among the bushes, claws extending. Zabu growled. Ka-Zar and I got into fighting positions. My Spidey Sense went off. More darts came out of the bushes, I managed to shoot some out of the way but like last time I was in the Savage Lands. I didn't get all of the and, two of them hit me.

The effect was almost immediate, Everything started to feel hot, Like I couldn't breathe. My head started throbbing painfully. I grunted, stumbling, falling back against a tree. I held my head in one hand, while grabbing onto the tree with the other trying to remain standing.

I heard voices, and noises that vaugley sounded like fighting, but everything was so fuzzy and disoriented, I couldn't really tell.

"What'd they tag 'im with this time?" A heard someone say. I couldn't tell who said it, or where the voice came from. It sounded like a whisper, but at the same time like it was so loud it was blaring out all my senses. felt something get pulled out of my leg, I groaned.

"-oison. Fr- -ke. -d -ere i- -gle." I could only make out parts of the words, the voices were saying, not sure what was going on.

but a sudden sharp pain entered my head, I groaned, whimpering after.

A felt something warm around me, just realizing, it was someone's arm supporting me. "Spi-y -an -y -ear -e" I was trying to make sense of what was going on when another wave of heat flashed over my body, I whined in pain. My grip on the arm of the person supporting me growing. Funny, I didn't even notice I had been squeezing their arm till now.

All the noise and chaos seemed to slowly fade away until the only thing I could see was black, then I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story!  
**

 **I'm gonna try doing different POVs in this story. I used to write a lot of POV stuff, but then when I joined fanfiction I started doing 3rd person stuff, and this story is from back when I was doing POVs and I just edited it and changed it a (lot) little.**

 **Anyway, Feel Free To Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up ya'll probably not much since the last post on this story...which was only a couple of hours ago so there's only like two people that are reading this but anyway to the two people reading this, I hope you're enjoying this! XD**

 **ShoutOut(s)!**

 **Fantsy: I defiantly agree. I'm always looking for all these stories, about thintgs I wanan read, and I'm like there are no stories like that?! I CANNOT be the first person to come up with this idea right? XD anyway, glad you're likeing this. Yeah I know. Poor Spidey. I'm always doing something to him. =P Oh yeah he's a total city boy. =D**

 **And without further ado, let's get into the story!**

* * *

Wolverine's POV

"No Problem. But Kraven got away. Do you think you can pick up his sent?" Spider-Man asked me.

I sniffed the air, and I caught Kraven's sent. It was close. Too close for comfort. "Wait, he's still here." I growled, extending my claws, my eyes searching the area for hunter. The Cat and Jungle Boy both growled, getting into fighting positions. When I heard something zip through the air, and Spidey let out a strangled sounding gasp.

I turned around, and saw he had two darts in his leg, he grunted, one of his hands going up to hold his head, while the other had a death grip on the closest tree, just to keep himself from collapsing. I growled. _Again?_ I thought to myself. Why is it everytime we came to this place Spidey got hit by some kind of dart. And I was willing to bet those weren't just tranq darts.

I could hear Kraven's footsteps as he started to run away, thinking he had created enough of a distraction to escape. Yeah right Bub.

Zabu was on him imeadeatly, Ka-Zar followed, but before he could reach the hunter, Kraven broke out of Zabu's grip and whipped out a Dagger.

I lunged for him but he stepped out of the way smirking, and before I could attack him again, he threw a bomb on the ground that exploded into smoke, allowing the hunter to escape. After the smoke cleared the hunter was no where to be seen. I growled looking around, but I couldn't smell him. That smoke bomb must've been masking his smell too. I growled again.

I heard Zabu whine. I turned and saw him and Ka-Zar by Spider-Man, both of them concerned about Webs.

"What'd they tag 'im with this time?" I asked jogging over to where they were huddled around Spidey.

Ka-Zar pulled the darts out of Spidey's leg, causing Webs to groan.

"Poison." He growled, tucking the darts away in his pocket. "From Snake. Here in Jungle."

Suddenly Spidey groaned, clutching his head.

"Help him stand, I need to check his leg." Ka-Zar said. I lifted Spidey up so that my arm was around him, keeping him from collapsing. "Spidey can you hear me?" I asked him, as Ka-Zar rolled up his pant leg, frowning, seeing that the area where the dart had hit was red, and inflamed.

Ka-Zar gently pressed his fingers to the red area, causing Spider-Man to whine in pain, and grip my arm, to the point it actually started to hurt.

Spidey's breathing seemed labored, and he felt completely limp in my arms. _Must be unconscious._ I thought, knowing moments ago he was at least partially conscious.

"What should we do now Jungle Kid?" I grunted.

"Doctor Connors can make cure from poison on dart, but we have to get Spider-Man back to Shield." He said.

"I'll contact Fury." I said turning on my communicator. But all I got was static. "Must not have a signal out here." I muttered.

"We're gonna have to take him back to the jet, and take him to the Tri-Carrier that way." I said, not liking the idea of abandoning the mission. But not liking the idea of just letting Spider-Man suffer through this poison until it kills him either. So I picked Webs up, his head lolling to the side as I adjusted the kid in my arms, surprised at how light he was. I'd carried pillows heavier then him!

We started trekking back to the jet when Zabu growled, and my noise picked up Kraven's scent. We all crouched down, seeing the hunter up ahead.

He was digging. And he was a good ways down. He suddenly emerged from the hole, smirking holding a blue jewl. "WHat are you up to?" I muttered.

"Now that I have this, the power of any animal I wish is at my command. Now...I just have to activate it." He said laughing evilly, before disappointing into the bushes.

"Oh no." Ka-Zar whispered. "That stone is the stone of Dierkrag. It gives anyone who activates it's powers any animal power they want." Ka-Zar said, fear shining in his eyes.

I growled. "And that's just the kind of thing that punk would be after." I grunted. I looked down at Spider-Man in my arms. "We gotta get Spidey back to Shield and warn them of what Kraven is up to.-"

"N-No..." a voice groaned. I laid Spider-Man on the ground, keeping his head supported. "Webs?" I asked. "Spider-Man? Are you alright?" Ka-Zar asked.

"N-N-No...we have to...stop... _Kraven._ " He moaned, arms wrapping around himself in pain.

"Bub, we gotta get you back to Shield so they can get that poison out of you system." I told him.

"No...I...I've fought Kraven before...When he had the, powers of...just one...one animal...if he, he gets the, the power of every animal o-on e-earth-th-th, he'll b-be un-unstoppable... We...We don't have, time for...Shield or Med bays...We _have_ to stop h-him, _now._ " Spidey, said, although it was harder to understand what he said, due to his chattering teeth, which was probably from chills, which was from the fever he was sporting thanks to the poison.

"But Snake poison is bad! Fatal!"

"I-I'll be f-fine, don't worry about...about me..." He said, groaning a little at the end. "Kid, 'Fine' and 'Fatal Poison' Don't belong in the same sentence." I deadpanned.

"Please. Is-s it r-r-really w-w-worth saving me i-if in the end millions of people d-d-die because of K-Kraven b-becoming unstoppable." He moaned.

Ka-Zar placed his hand on Web's forehead, frowning at the fever. Spidey just moaned, leaning into the cool touch.

"He must see Doctor Connors soon. Poison is working fast. we have maybe 4 hours." Ka-Zar said, eyebrows creasing in worry.

"J-Just get Kraven, d-destroy t-the stone a-and, then get back to the Tri-Carrier." Spidey mumbled, almost making capturing one of the most dangerous villians on the planet sound like a walk in the park.

"How long ago do you think he was hit?" I asked Ka-Zar. "Maybe 20 minutes." he answered.

I set a timer on my Shield communicator for 3 hours "If we don't capture Kraven by the time this goes off, we have 40 minutes to get Spidey back to Shield, and go back for Kraven after got it?"I told Jungle Boy. He nodded.

I looked back at Spidey, seeing he was unconscious again. I picked him up again. "Then let's go bub. We've got 3 hours to catch this guy."

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!  
**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thought I'd get one last update in tonight. Not much to report since a few hours ago when I last posted so let's just jump into the story!**

* * *

Ka-Zar's POV

I took Spider-Man's mask off, and placed my hand on his forehead, frowning at the amount of heat coming of it. Spider-Man just moaned, leaning into the my hand. It probably felt good and cool because he was so hot from the fever.

"He must see Doctor Connors soon. Poison is working fast. we have maybe 4 hours." I said with worry.

"J-Just get Kraven, d-destroy t-the stone a-and, then get back to the Tri-Carrier." Spider-Man mumbled, starting to loose consciousness.

"How long ago do you think he was hit?" I asked Ka-Zar. "Maybe 20 minutes." he answered.

Wolverine set a timer on his Shield communicator. "If we don't capture Kraven by the time this goes off, we have 40 minutes to get Spidey back to Shield, and go back for Kraven after got it?" I nodded.

Wolverine picked up Spider-Man. "Then let's go bub. We've got 3 hours to catch this guy."

I nodded following him, in the direction which we had seen Kraven disappear. After we had been running, and looking through the jungle for maybe 40 minutes, We stopped to take a break. But we couldn't rest long. We only had 2 hours left to catch this villain.

Wolverine had laid Spidey on the ground, I went over to check him. His breathing seemed, to be more of choked gasps then actual breathing at this point.

I kneeled down beside Spider-Man, he only mumbled and stirred slightly in his unaware state. I was about to say that we should keep moving when Spider-Man suddenly inhaled sharply. I quickly turned my focus back to him, as did Wolverine, and Zabu.

"No...No! You can't take them! Let them go!" Spider-Man yelled out, bolting into a sitting position. His eyes shot open, looking glazed and unfocused.

"What's the matter with him?" Wolverine grunted, standing in a defensive position. "The Fever, and Poison are making him a have a..." I searched for the right word. "See things that aren't real." I finished.

"You mean he's hallucinating?!" Wolverine growled. I nodded.

"Great." Wolverine muttered, along with a list of things he was gonna to to Kraven once he got his hands on him, and I'd rather not mention all the things he said he'd do to the hunter, but let's just say I'd be worried if I was Kraven.

Spider-Man stumbled to his feet. "Let...Them...Go...Ock..." He panted, eyes still carrying a confused, and glazed look. "That poison's making him think we're that 6 armed mad scientist!" Wolverine growled.

"Spider-Man, it is not Doctor Octopus. It is Ka-Zar, Wolverine, and Zabu. We are your friends." I said, trying to reason with him in his fevered state.

He just moaned, stumbling back. He clutched head, stumbling even more, to the point that he tripped over the root of a tree sticking out of the ground, causing him to fall backwards. But thanks goodness that Wolverine caught him before he could hurt himself.

Spider-Man's eyes cleared of the glazed over half asleep look they had held. He just look up at Wolverine in confusion before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

"Great." muttered Wolverine.

"We should probably put his mask back on before we find Kraven." Wolverine suggested. I nodded, carefully slipping the mask back on, but leaving it rolled up above his nose so that he could still breathe. His breaths were so wheezy already, he didn't need a piece of cloth over his mouth making it even harder to breathe, then it probably already was with the poison running through him.

Wolverine sighed. "We've got less then two hours. We need to find Kraven." He stated grimly.

I nodded. He picked up Spider-Man who was completely limp, his breathing coming out jagged and wheezy.

Spidey moaned softly, at being moved but other then that, didn't respond in his unconscious state

We walked on for awhile before we spotted some ancient ruins. We could hear noise coming from inside the ruins, and Zabu and Wolverine both smelled something. We had found him.

"What should I do with Webs here? I can't exactly fight, holding him like this." Wolverine said. "You and Zabu go fight Kraven. I will stay here with Spider-Man." I said, giving Zabu a pat on the head, before going over where Wolverine had laid spider-Man down. He made sure it was a little hidden away by the trees, but also not too far away from where they were gonna be fighting the hunter.

"Make sure you take care of him." Wolverine said, before turning to leave with Zabu. "I will." I told him just before he left. Then, he and Zabu were gone.

I turned my attention to Spider-Man, when he let out a low moan. "Spider-Man?" I questioned. I carefully, took his mask off so I could better tell if he was conscious or not.

His eyes were squeezed shut in pain. "Spider-Man? Are you awake?" He opened them squinting, at the harsh light. "K-ar?" He slurred, blinking rapidly.

"Yes, Spider-Man. How do you feel?" I asked him. One of the classes I had had to take while training with Shield (along with the other New Warriors) was a simple medical class, taught by Doctor Connors, on what to do in basic medical emergencies.

"Terrible." He admitted. I was a little worried. Normally he would reply with something sarcastic, or a joke, but he just flat out said he felt bad.

He grimaced, two gloved fingers going to rub his temple. "Does your head hurt?" He nodded, wincing. I looked around, smiling once I saw what I was looking for. I walked over to the plant, and yanked a few leaves off, bringing it back over to Spider-Man. "Here." I said, kneeling back down next to my team leader.

I crushed the peppermint leaves in my hands and proceeded to rub it on His temples, and the back of his neck. A few minutes later it began to take effect.

"That feels _really_ good." He sighed in content. Face relaxing as some of his pain was taken away. "Where'd...you learn that?"

"Learn what?" I asked, confused. "That that plant would make me feel better?" "Oh, well I lived alone in the jungle for a long time. I guess I just picked it up." I said shrugging.

He nodded. He suddenly hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was getting really worried. The poison was supposed to take complete effect on him in about an hour. I didn't know how much time that left us to get back to Shield and have Doctor Connors make the cure.

"N-Nothing" He said after a few moments, of tense silence, as he relaxed a little. "The poison just, hurts. It keeps making me have these heat flashes and it keeps sending these stabbing pains up my body." He said wincing. Shutting his eyes.

Over the next 10 minutes Spider-Man had gotten worse. A LOT worse.

His breaths were coming out in harsh gasps, he was hyperventilating. "Spider-Man! You need to calm down!" I said frantically.

"Spider-Man, copy me. Breathe in, and out." I told him, as I breathed in and out in slow calming breaths.

I remembered back to a time when I had almost drowned, after falling into the Hudson during a training exercise.

 _Spider-Man pulled me up, onto dry land, as I hacked and choked on all the water I had swallowed. After a few minutes, I was finally able to breathe again, but every breath I took was wheezy, and I kept coughing, and my breath grew so fast and jagged, I was starting to hyperventilate. "Ka-Zar! You need to calm down!" Spider-Man said frantically. "Ka-Zar, copy me. Breathe in, and out." He told me, taking slow, calming, deep breaths in, and out. Finally my breathing returned to normal with just an occasional cough. Spider-Man quickly made a blanket out of webs, and wrapped it around my shoulders, patting my back comfortingly. "Can someone call Shield, and get Doc Connors to look at Ka-Zar?" Spider-Man said to the rest of the teammates who were just standing around them, watching the whole thing. They scrambled to do as asked by their team leader._

Finally his breathing returned to a normal pace, so that he was no longer at risk of hyperventilating. But his breaths were still shallow, and wheezy, and jagged.

I rested my hand on Spider-Man's forehead. His fever was starting to come back. I sighed. I really hoped Wolverine and Zabu came back soon. For Spider-Man's sake.

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter!  
**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll To The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	4. Chapter 4

***swings in* What is up Spiderlings? It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya, here to bring you another chapter of this story!**

 **Yeah, sorry about no updates. You know how it is. Go to camp, spend time with exchange students, have exchange students leave, picking up last minute babysitting jobs, decorating, and chaperoning your little sisters birthday party, plannning for a vaca, only for your dad to get sick and your family not be able to go. And all the jazz. So yeah. My life is pretty normal...Not. XD Soooo yeah things have been just a LITTLE crazy lately. But things are finally going back. to semi-normal? "And crazy things are pretty much standard for my life" (~Spidey, USM) Anyway, again sorry for the long wait, and thank you so much to everyone who's reading this. Oh, and a little good news...*drumroll, symbol crash*  
**

 **I have come up with a new updating schedule for my fanfics! Yay! So now that the school year is back in full swing, I'm no longer doing the random speratic, whenever-I-Have-Time school schedule, Now I wake up at 5:15 every morning, (yes, yes I know waking up at that time sounds more in human then Triton to some of you, but I like waking up early while it's still quiet, and getting ready to the sun rising. And yesm to those of you who sleep till noon. Then sun does rise every morning. It isn't just magically awake everytime you get up. XD Just joking. Well, I mean it's true, but I'm joking ABOUT it...ANYWAY...) read, work out, do bile study, shower, blah blah blah, then start school at 6:45, and end at 11:45! And then I have the whole rest of the day, and plenty of time to write! So yes! (for those of you who didn't know, I'm homeschooled, so that's why my school gets out at 11:45) And I plan to update all my USM stories on: Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. So be on the look out for updates then. And I've asked my Bestie, FantasyGirl1329 aka Aqua-Spider. to bug me (get it, Spider-Man, bug? No? Okay.) to update my stories. So you should start getting normal updates. Yaaaay.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who knew I was rewatching all the USM episodes, I finished! Yaya! All USM episodes offically rewatched by me! So finally. That only took like what? 2 months? XD anyway enough of my rambling.**

 **Shout-Out(s)!:**

 **RusherGirl1: Thanks! And Thanks! Glad you're enjoying this.**

* * *

Spidey's POV

Pain. That was the first thing I was aware of. Everything hurt, and burned. I groaned sitting up. "Great." I muttered. I saw I was in Doctor Octopus's lab.

"Well, Well, Well." Looks like the Little Spider has awaken." Ock said coming out of the shadows. I stood getting into a fighting position, ignoring my pain.

"What no quips? No jokes?" He grinned. I got ready to attack him when, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Spider-Man." Ock stepped to the side to reveal Aunt May, and Uncle Ben tied up. "No! No You can't take them! Let them go!" I shouted, stumbling back.

"Oh but I can Spider-Man and I did." Ock said grinning. I glared daggers at him. "Let. Them. Go. Ock." I growled.

"Make me." I lunched for him but out of no where he shot some kind of tazar dart at me. Pulses of electricity were sent through out my body.

I hissed in pain, stumbling back, I tripped over something I couldn't see, then Ock's lab started to fade away, And For a second I saw Wolverine, then everything went black again. I heard muffled voices talking, but then they faded out too. I was left to just wander around in the darkness.

I felt around trying to find out where I was before I suddenly fell, I couldn't see where I was falling since everything was still black, I screamed as I fell before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw Nightmare on his horse, with dreamons all around him. "Nightmare." I said getting up. "Spider-Man." He said coldly. But before I even had a chance to fight him Everything once again faded away,

I saw glimpses of goblin, The Lizard, flash backs of fighting all these villains, but everything was just jumbled together, and I couldn't make sense of any of it.

All of it started to fade away, and a sharp pain flew through my body. I moaned. "Spider-Man?" I heard a far off voice question. It sounded familiar...Suddenly the name Ka-Zar popped into my mind. Ka-Zar was talking. But where was Ka-Zar? Where was I? My face scrunched up in pain.

"Spider-Man? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes, but immediately started squinting in the harsh light. "Ka-Zar?" I tried to say, but it came out slurred.

"Yes, Spider-Man. How do you feel?" His voice said. I blinked rapidly, my vision finally clearing enough for me to focus on him.

"Terrible." I admitted.

Another stabbing pain went off in my head. I grimaced, bringing two fingers up to rub my temple. "Does your head hurt?" Ka-Zar asked. I winced nodding. I squezzed my eyes shut again, the light wasn't helping the pain at all. I felt Ka-Zar leave. I vaugley wondered where he was going, but at the moment was too focused on the pain, I was in. "Here." Ka-Zar's voice said.

I felt his hands rub something on my temples and on the back of my neck. I wasn't really sure what though. But it smelled strongly of mint.

Within a few minutes I started to feel much cooler. "That feels _really_ good." I moaned, sighing in content. "Where'd...you learn that?" I asked, wondering what exactly he had done to make me feel at least a little better.

"Learn what?" He asked, confused. "That that plant would make me feel better?" I clarified. "Oh, well I lived alone in the jungle for a long time. I guess I just picked it up." He said.

I nodded. But stopped after the motion made me feel sick. Another wave of pain, and heat washed over me, I hissed in pain. "What's wrong?" asked Ka-Zar's concerned voice.

"N-Nothing" I said after a few moments, once the pain had subdued. "The poison just, hurts. It keeps making me have these heat flashes and it keeps sending these stabbing pains up my body." I said wincing. Shutting my eyes.

But a sudden stab of pain contracted my chest. I gasped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I taking wheezy gasps trying to get air into my lungs but it didn't seem to work. I did this again and again until I realized I was hyperventilating, but I couldn't seem to stop. It just seemed to get worse.

"Spider-Man! You need to calm down!" Ka-Zar's muffled voice, frantically said.

I tried, but it just made me cough, and my breaths seemed to become even more wheezy. I couldn't even remember how to breathe normally anymore.

"Spider-Man," I could barely make out Ka-Zar's voice through my murky mind, and over the sounds of me hyperventilating. "Copy me. Breathe in, and out."

He took my hand, holding it on his chest so that I could feel his chest slowly rising and falling. "Breathe in. And out." slowly, I was able to copy his breaths.

 _In, out. In, out. In, out._ I repeated the words in my mind, as they echoed Ka-Zar's. Finally, after whatfelt like an eternity, I was able to breathe normally again. But after the adrenaline rush faded, I felt like I was going to pass out. my head was pounding.

My whole body seemed to be pulsing with pain. Hyperventilating had just caused my heart to beat faster, making the poison spread throughout my body quicker. Which made me feel a million times worse.

I was vaugly aware of Ka-Zar's hand on my forehead, checking my fever. Everything was hot, painful, and it was the worst pain I had ever felt. I couldn't even make a complete thought it my head, it was all jumbled up by my fevered mind.

And eventually it all became too overwhelming, and before I knew it, I passed out.

* * *

 **Ooooo, What's gonna happen to Spidey? Well, you'll find out soon...Next is Wolverine's POV so we'll finally see what's taking him so long.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~You Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! What's up? It's your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya here to bring you another chapter of this story!**

 **Sooooo sorry for the lack of updates. I mean, Ugh. School. That being said, I'm super glad to be able to write this! and we're nearing the end of the story! Only a few more chapters to go! =D Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shoutouts!:**

 **FantasyGirl1329: (First off, I almost typed FantasyGirl12 XD) Hardy Har Har. I know. At least I'm better about updating now! =P you know, sorta. =P  
**

 **RusherGirl1: XD I know. Mwahahahaha! Thanks. =P**

 **Dragon Spider: Thanks! Here's your update! Sorry for the delay!**

 **Nikki: Thanks! Well, here it is! Thank you! =)**

 **And without furthure ado, let's get into the story! =D**

* * *

Wolverine's POV

We walked on for awhile before we spotted some ancient ruins. We could hear noise coming from inside the ruins. And I could spell Kraven, and from the way the big cat was growling, he could too.

"What should I do with Webs here? I can't exactly fight, holding him like this." I said, looking down at Spider-Man, unconscious in my arms.

"You and Zabu go fight Kraven. I will stay here with Spider-Man." The Jungle kid said. I nodded, and walked a little ways away from the ruins into a small area hidden by trees and brush. I laid Spidey down there just as Ka-Zar came over.

"Make sure you take care of him." I told him, before taking off towards the ruins and Kraven. "I will." I heard Ka-Zar say, just before I was out of earshot.

The cat and I slowly snuck into the ruins and found a place to hide, as we watched Kraven.

"Finally! The power of The Stone of Dierkrag will be mine!" He shouted, in his thickly accented voice.

He placed the stone on a pedestal in the middle of the room, the sunlight was just inches away from the rock, and in a few minutes it would be directly on the stone, making who knows what happen.

I growled and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground catching him off guard.

He growled. "Why are you still here? I thought you would've gone to take care of the dying Spider." He spat out.

I just growled again, and went to punch him, but he rolled out of the way, managing to get out of my grip.

But Zabu pounced on him causing him to topple over again. I grabbed him, and punched him in the face, but he kicked my knee, causing me to drop him.

But I ran at him again and we engaged, both of us exchanging punches, before Zabu came and bit Kraven't ankle.

He yelled in Fury, whipping out his knives going to attack Zabu, but I kicked him, causing him to fall. But He quickly got back up and we fought, his knives against, my claws. I finally managed to kick Kraven back into a wall, and managed to pin him there.

But just as a did, a blinding light started filling the room. Kraven grinned. I whipped my head around, to see that the light was partially on the stone, and now the stone was glowing bright greens and blues, and silvers. I growled.

"You have lost." Kraven said smirking, kicking me back, drawing his knife again getting ready to hit me with it. (not that it would've mattered with my healing factor)

But Zabu attacked him from behind, giving me enough time to punch him hard enough, to knock him unconscious. He fell to the ground, his knife clattering to the ground as well.

I quickly turned around, and ran over to the stone. The light was about an 8th of an inch away from covering the whole stone when a stabbed the rock with my claws, causing it to shatter into lots of pieces. A huge blast was created but after the dust settled, everything was normal again.

I grunted looking at my Shield communicator for the time. Dang. We only had about an hour to get out of this cursed land, and get Web Head back to Shield, and have them make the cure. We were defiantly cutting it close.

I ran out to where Ka-Zar was, while I dragged Kraven along. And Zabu followed close behind.

"How is he?" I asked kneeling down next to Ka-Zar and Spidey.

Spidey's mask was off, and now that you could see the kid's face grimacing, even in unconsciousness, I knew it wasn't good.

Ka-Zar shook his head. "Not good. He almost stopped breathing a 2 times." Ka-Zar said, grimacing.

I nodded, I grabbed Spidey's web shooter, and quickly webbed Kraven up, after discarding of his knives so that he couldn't get free.

Then, I gently picked up Spidey, (although my gentle was probable a normal person's version of rough) and then, Ka-Zar and Zabu got Kraven, and we trekked the 30 minute long hike back to the jet. (and that was how long it took while we were running)

By the time we got back to the Jet we had 31 minutes left to get Spidey back to the Tricarrior, adn get him cured. And he was not looking good.

He was unnaturally pale, and his breathing sounded painful, he we would just keep suddenly gasping, and wrapping his hands around himself.

Once we were back in the jet, I put it on autopilot and set it to full speed back to the Tricarrior.

And went over to where Web head was, in the back of the jet, lying across some of the seats. Ka-Zar was kneeling on the ground beside him.

Spidey kept letting out strangled gasps as if he couldn't breathe. Ka-Zar just sat there beside him, whispering soothing words.

Spidey gasped, partially sitting up. "Wha-" He coughed, although it sounded more like he was hacking up a lung. He groaned falling back, a hand going to his head. As he moaned several times.

"Shh, it is alright Spider-Man. You will be alright soon." Ka-Zar tried to tell him.

"Kr-"He coughed again, almost doubling over, in the processes, I had to slap him on the back a few times, before he was able to actually get air in his lungs.

He fell back against me breathing harshly for a fwe minutes before he finally managed to say. "Wha...'appened...t-to..." He moaned,curling in on himself.

"K-Kraven?" He mumbled, as shutting rapidly. "Spider-Man." Ka-Zar suddenly said snapping his fingers in Spidey's face, causing him to jolt awake again.

"You must stay awake. If you fall asleep you may go unconscious, then we won't be able to wake you up...maybe never wake you up."

Peter nodded, shifting, trying to keep himself awake. Poor Kid.

"To answer your question, we got Kraven, and stopped him. We're on our way back to Shield now." I told him.

He nodded. Suddenly my Shield communicator blinked signalling me it was back online. I quickly dialed Fury.

"Wolverine. Status Update." He said as soon as he answered. "We caught Kraven, and stopped him. But Spider-Man's been poisened, and if we don't get the poison out of him within the next 20 minutes the kid's gonna die." I deadpanned, to him. I swore Fury's eyes widened slightly, his face actually showing emotion for a few seconds. But just as soon as the look appeared, it was replaced by his usual Stoic face, and stern voice.

"We'll meet you there as soon as we can. Fury out." Then the screen went back.

I looked back a Spidey. "Fury is on his way. But I don't know if they'll-" I cut myself off. I didn't really want to flat out tell the kid that Fury probably wouldn't get there in time. The Tricarrior was in New York. We were in the middle of Antartica. they're not exactly close to each other.

It would most likely take over 20 minutes for us to meet up with Fury, and by then Spidey would be dead. But as hard core as I am, even I found it hard to deliver the news to the kid. No ones wants to tell a good person, never the less a kid that they're gonna die.

Spidey's eyes looked slightly glazed over, and when he finally spoke, his voice was wheezy. "I know. Th-They're not gonna get here in time. A-And I'm probably...I'm going to die...But I'm going to try to hold on as long as possible...cause people still need Spider-Man."

Wow. That kid was really he was dying and he knew it. But the reason he was fighting to stay alive? Not cause he wanted to keep living a normal life, not because he didn't want to leave his friends or family. No. He was fighting to live so that other people wouldn't die. Other people wouldn't get hurt.

That kid is the most selfless person I've ever met. He really is soemthin' special.

I just hope he lives, and beats this poison. That kid is really something. He's smart. He knows the odds of him actually living are probably 1/10,000 Yet he stills fights to live. To save other people. Not even thinking of himself for a second. He really is a hero.

TBC...

* * *

 **Not rally sure if this can be considered a cliffhanger. But Oh noooo Spidey please don'r diiiiiiiiie ='( *cries***

 **Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this story =) There will probably be 2-3 more chapters before this is finished! Yay! =D**

 **Also, if any of you were wondering the thing Kraven is after is called "The Stone of Dierkrag" because, well it's a STONE and Dierkrag means Animal Power in Afrikaans. So it pretty much means "The Stone of Animal Power" Fitting right? For a stone that gives you the power of any animal you choose.  
**

 **Anyway, Feel Free to Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Ya'll to The Moon and Back! Bye!**

 **~Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Jaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! First off, just wanted to say I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating this...for over a year...honestly it did not feel like it had been that long. And I didn't forget about this! i was constantly thinking about updating, I just never had the time. First we were just really busy and I had a lot of work Freshman year, and then I got a concussion that lasted for three months and I still have a few lingering symptoms from it. And I got the concussion before last year's school was finished so now I'm finishing up my Freshman year work and starting my Sophomore year work too, so I haven't had a to of time for writing. But back in August, I tried to get a bunch of stuff pre-written so when September came around I could start updating my stories regularly again. I hope I can keep it up. =) Anyway, this is the last chapterof this fic. Thank you all so much for waiting patiently for this chapter, enjoy!**

 **Shout Outs!:**

 **Abby: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. =)**

 **Nikki: Thank you so much! =) That's so sweet of you.**

 **themarvaluniverse29: Here's your update! Sorry it took so long. Thanks. =) And thank you for your patience.**

 **Leo-TheHunter: Thank you! Here is you update. Sorry for the long hiatus, thank you for your patience.**

 **Darkwolfthewriter: Sorry for the long wait. Here's your update. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Ka-Zar's POV

For the first time I had ever seen, Wolverine actually looked heartbroken. Completely grim. But who would not be in this situation?

Spider-Man was dying.

We desperately needed to get him the cure and they did not have much time. We were trying to keep Spider-Man awake, but we honestly couldn't even tell if he was conscious anymore. Suddenly, he sat up screaming.

"Uncle Ben!" Wolverine had to pin him back down to the seats to keep him from moving.

"Uncle Ben, oh gosh. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Uncle Ben, please come back. Please don't leave me Uncle Ben!" He shouted, tears racing down his cheeks.

"Bub, you gotta calm down." Wolverine said, grimacing at the boy. After several minutes of struggling Spider-Man finally seemed to fall unconscious, but after a few minutes his eyes sluggishly opened, drifting up to Wolverine. "Uncle Ben?" He groaned, reaching a hand up to us. "I'm sorry Spider-Man. Your Uncle is not here." I said grasping his hand.

He just groaned again shifting positions. "Hang on Spider-Man. You always save us. Now we save you." I stated firmly.

Wolverine grunted in agreement.

"T-Thanks Ka-Zar." He mumbled. His grip on my hand going slack as he once again drifted into the world of unconsciousness.

...

2 hours.

2 hours had passed since Spider-Man should have...well died to put it bluntly.

It did not make sense. He had been drifting in and out of consciousness and in and out of hallucinations over the past 2 hours. The only conclusion we had come to was that his strong immune system was keeping him alive. But it was also more painful for him because of his fast metabolism that kept the poison going through his system faster. It was a never ending battle until we could get to Dr. Connors.

Spider-Man kept going between lying so still and breathing so scarcely a few times we thought he may have stopped breathing altogether. Where as other times he was thrashing about, breathing so harshly and quickly that he was hyperventilating. There seemed to be no in between and there was no way for us to help him. We were mere minutes away from meeting up with the Tri-Carrier. Spider-Man had been thrashing about, moaning and groaning loudly in pain, then everything stopped. He abruptly stopped moving, and crying out and _breathing._ My eyes widened in shock and fear. _His heart stopped beating._

Wolverine immediately moved him to the floor and began CPR. It lasted 3 minutes before we met up with the Tri-Carrier (but it felt like a life time) We immediately got him to the med bay where they continued CPR and they had to shock him _4 times_ before they could get his heart to start working again. They got a breathing machine hooked up to him, along with a heart monitor and as soon as Dr. Connors had the cure ready they injected it into his blood stream. Within a few minutes we could tell a drastic difference. His face returned to it's normal color and he was no longer pale. His breathing evened out and he no longer looked like he was _on the verge of dying._ All of our efforts were worth it. We saved him. Spider-Man would live to see another day.

...

Spider-Man's POV

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"Argh." I groaned opening my eyes. _'what happened?'_ I thought. My head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton and my mouth and throat felt dry. My body felt as if it had been pulled through a jungle by the hulk. _'wait jungle?' Suddenly_ I sat up gasping as memories came rushing back to me. _being sent out to the savage lands, finding Kraven, fighting, getting hit with a dart, extreme pain._ Everything was kinda foggy from then on. _Something with Dr. Octopus maybe? Uncle Ben?_ I also briefly remember seeing Nightmare and The Lizard too. I felt dizzy and groggy sitting up and the world hadn't stopped spinning quite yet.

"Spider-Man!" A familiar voice called out rushing over to me. Dr. Connors appeared in my line of sight, gently pushing me back down onto the cot. "What happened?" I asked not really sure what was happening yet or why I was here or what happened in the savage lands, I sat up urgently once again. "Did we get Kraven?" I asked grabbing his arm. Dr. Connors nodded. I sighed in relief lying back down.

"Honestly though he should be the least of your concerns." Dr. Connors said checking a chart in his hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you died."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, shooting up once more,

Dr. Connors pushed me back down once again. "You were poisoned by a dart that Kraven hit you with but you insisted on completing the mission before getting help. You flat lined 3 minutes before they arrived at the Tri-Carrier.

My gut twisted up in a sickening feeling at the thought that I had technically been dead for a few minutes. My hand clutched the fabric of my suit over my beating heart, almost to assure _myself_ that I was still alive. What would Aunt May have done if I had died? There was no way she would make it through the loss of another family member. I'm all she has left.

"I..." I didn't know what to say to be honest. "I think I never want to go back to the Savage Lands." I finally settled on. Dr. Connors laughed. "I don't think Nick will be sending you on another mission there for awhile."

"I'll go tell Ka-Zar, Wolverine and Zabu you're awake." He said leaving.

A few moments later all three burst in the room. "Spider-Man! You are ok!" Ka-Zar said in joy as he ran up to the side of my bed.

"Yup. Just peachy." I replied. Wolverine snorted. "I'm just glad you're ok bub."

"Awww, Wolvie you care!" I replied slapping a hand over my heart. He whacked me upside the head. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head ." He muttered gruffly.

I just grinned, glad to know my teammates and friends always had my back.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **I know, the ending's not the best but I really just needed to finish this fic up. I am so sorry for the long wait once again.**

 **Thank you all for your patience and for reading this story. =)**

 **Feel Free To Review or PM Me!**

 **Love Y'all To The Moon And Back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
